


Всегда и везде

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: В том, что собственно до постели они до сих пор ни разу не добрались, были виноваты завал срочной работы и пламенность чувств. Но главным образом все-таки второе.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 20





	Всегда и везде

В какой-то момент Гало начало казаться, что за неделю бурной личной жизни они успели побывать везде. В некоторых местах — по несколько раз. В тесных кабинках туалета и еще более тесных душевых департамента пожаротушения. В кладовках, подсобках и более-менее уединенных закутках коридоров. В кабине пожарного автомобиля, когда вызовов не было, и в роботе — сразу после, возвращаясь на базу. Теперь Гало был даже рад, что у модифицированного Лючией Лиогалотрона осталась закрытая броня, а не как в Матои-техе. Хотя в Матои-техе тоже было круто — в Матои-техе не могло быть не круто. Просто приходилось выбирать моменты, когда в гараж никто не собирался.

В том, что собственно до постели они до сих пор ни разу не добрались, были виноваты завал срочной работы, когда тратить время на дорогу домой казалось лишним, и пламенность чувств. Но главным образом все-таки второе: такой пожар в Гало не разжигал еще никто. Место не имело значения, он просто хотел Лио всегда и везде, и это явно было взаимно. Наверное, места все-таки были не совсем подходящими, и перед заставшим их однажды Варисом до сих пор было неловко, но чувства совершенно точно были важнее.

В общем и целом, Гало все устраивало. Устраивало до того момента, пока Игнис не объявил следующий день выходным, а Лио не решил, что это удачный повод добраться наконец до квартиры и кровати. То, что настроен он серьезно, Гало понял, когда на попытку пробраться в душевую кабину следом за ним, Лио обернулся и, преграждая путь, выразился предельно понятно:

— В разные. А то опять никуда не доедем.

Вообще, он был прав. Но Гало все равно посмотрел с самым грустным выражением, на какое был способен, надеясь, что Лио передумает, но, так ничего и не добившись, вздохнул и поплелся в соседнюю кабинку. И даже героически не стал дрочить, хотя очень хотелось.

То, что героизм был лишним, стало понятно довольно скоро: сидя на мотоцикле позади Лио, обхватив руками его тонкую талию, Гало не мог отделаться от желания пригнуть его к сидению и вставить прямо сейчас. Останавливали только несколько слоев одежды между ними и заметно превышенная скорость. Член натягивал ткань пожарных штанов и упирался в задницу Лио, так что не заметить этого тот никак не мог. Не удержавшись, Гало сдвинул руку ниже, несильно сжал — мотоцикл резко вильнул в сторону, но сразу выправился. Гало быстро вернул ладонь на талию. Легче не стало: то, что у Лио тоже стоял, распаляло еще круче. Ну, разве немного утешало, что не он один геройствовал в душе.

Лио въехал в подземный гараж, молча припарковал мотоцикл и снял шлем, а когда Гало наклонился ближе, собираясь уткнуться лицом ему в волосы, одним плавным движением перекинул ногу через сиденье и оказался с ним нос к носу.

— Что это было?

Гало удивленно моргнул. Промары ушли, но в ореховых глазах, как и раньше, будто переливалось фиолетовое пламя. Выглядело очень красиво, Гало нравилось.

— Проверить хотел. — На всякий случай Гало немного отодвинулся.

— И как? — Лио снова сократил расстояние между ними. Кажется, это был намек.

— Отлично. — Гало одобрительно поднял большие пальцы.

— Ты безнадежен.

— Только я?

— И я тоже.

Гало был уверен: он смог бы дотерпеть до кровати — пятнадцать этажей на лифте, пара минут, чтобы пройти по коридору, открыть дверь… Но Лио качнулся вперед, прижался губами к губам, и этот маршрут сразу стал чересчур длинным. Узкие ладони обжигали спину, язык творил что-то невероятное во рту, выбивая из мозгов последние связные мысли. Руки сами забрались к Лио под футболку, провели по бокам, легли на лопатки, прижимая еще ближе.

Не отрываясь от него, Гало слез с мотоцикла, потянул Лио за собой к дальней, хуже просматриваемой со стороны ворот, стене гаража. Наверное, они просто слишком часто пользовались каждым свободным углом, и теперь это вошло в привычку. Или все-таки дело было в чувствах. Слишком пламенных.

Расстегнуть пряжку ремня и молнию оказалось несложно. Проблемы начались дальше: брюки были узкими, облегали тело, до которого он так хотел дотянуться, гораздо теснее, чем пожарные штаны, которые Лио носил на работе. Гало поводил руками по затянутым в черную кожу бедрам, наткнулся на еще какие-то ремешки и пряжки, чуть выше нашарил и машинально расстегнул молнию, попытался просунуть в нее пальцы. Получилось не особо успешно, но то, что это не карман, Гало понял точно — гладкую, как будто чуть более горячую, чем у других людей, кожу Лио он узнавал на ощупь сразу. Гало поднял голову, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.

— Странная молния. Зачем она здесь?

— Для красоты.

Гало ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. Потом вытащил руку, подцепил за пояс штаны вместе с трусами и потянул вниз. Шло медленно, с трудом.

— И ты так каждый раз, как приспичит отлить? Неудобно же.

— Нет! — голос Лио звучал достаточно возмущенно, чтобы начать беспокоиться, не последует ли за этим возвращение к схеме «дом-кровать». — И они удобные. Ты просто не умеешь.

Руки Лио наконец пришли на помощь, и дело пошло быстрее. Сдвинув одежду достаточно, чтобы освободить член, Лио выдохнул с явным облегчением. Как только терпел в таких. Носил бы всегда форменные штаны, всем было бы легче. Но упоминать об этом сейчас явно не стоило. Больше не отвлекаясь на разговоры, Гало обхватил член губами, лизнул головку, не оставляя попыток справиться со штанами. Тонкие пальцы Лио с жесткими от мозолей подушечками, которые было так приятно обводить языком, тут же вплелись в волосы, слегка потянули.

Гало впустил сразу глубоко, до горла. Руки снова наткнулись на какие-то ремешки.

— Стаскивай так… можно… не расстегивая… — Судя по прерывавшим слова стонам, дорога к кровати откладывалась на неопределенное время.

Гало отпустил что-то, напоминавшее пряжку, и начал сдвигать ком из штанов вниз, по пути гладя уже освобожденные от них бедра и не забывая сосать, облизывать, сглатывать. Касаться Лио было гораздо приятнее. Теперь процесс раздевания ему даже по-своему нравился.

Ком успешно добрался до колен и окончательно застрял, упершись в края высоких голенищ. Связываться с сапогами Гало не решился, слишком долго. Стоны уже перешли во всхлипы, так что нужно было двигаться дальше.

Он оставил штаны в покое, выпустил член изо рта и развернул Лио к стене, и тот сразу понятливо уперся в нее руками, прогнулся. Гало полюбовался на него пару секунд, а потом раздвинул ягодицы и широко провел языком между ними — один раз, второй. Лио прошептал что-то невнятное, но явно одобрительное, и Гало усилил напор, просовывая язык внутрь, растягивая и смачивая. Помнил, как приятно поджималось все внутри, когда это делал с ним Лио, и повторял точно так же. Гало нравилось учиться у него новому и закреплять изученное на практике. Нравилось, когда Лио было хорошо.

Язык входил уже свободно, с громкими влажными звуками, а бедра под ладонями дрожали непрерывно, когда Гало решил, что пора. Поднялся на ноги, приспустил собственные штаны — гораздо более удобные во всех отношениях. Лио уже почти лежал на стене, привалившись к ней предплечьями. Повернул к Гало раскрасневшееся лицо, бросил на него поплывший, невменяемый взгляд и снова опустил облепленный влажной челкой лоб на скрещенные запястья. Гало подхватил его под колено, поднимая и отводя ногу в сторону, насколько позволяли окончательно перепутавшиеся с трусами штаны, положил ладонь на живот, притискивая к себе, и еще больше распластал по стене.

Член вошел удобно, хоть и слегка туго. Гало налег сильнее, преодолевая первое сопротивление мышц, чуть сдал назад и снова медленно вдавился, увеличивая напор, растягивая его своим членом, заново подгоняя под себя. А дождавшись хриплого, на выдохе: «Давай», — наконец задвигался сильными глубокими толчками, успев убедиться за неделю, что Лио крепче, чем кажется, и тоже любит именно так — быстро, выматывающе, чтобы потом ноги не держали.

Гало чувствовал себя вулканом перед самым извержением: магма текла по венам, стучала в висках, сгустком собиралась в паху и после, передаваясь Лио, отзывалась в нем живой пульсацией, прорывалась стонами и жарким шепотом. Они оба были вулканом, и это было круто. Так круто, что Гало не сразу заметил: под прижатой к животу ладонью что-то двигалось одновременно с ним. Гало ненадолго замер, погладил, надавил сильнее.

— Что ты делаешь? — Лио завозился в его объятьях, попытался оглянуться.

— Это что, мой член там? — Форма прощупывалась смутно, но стоило толкнуться глубже, то непонятное внутри повторило движение, так что, похоже, это все-таки был он. Лио поперхнулся воздухом.

— А что там еще может быть? — Лио сжался вокруг него так крепко, что это явно не было случайностью.

— Прикольно. — Гало потыкал в живот Лио пальцем. Потыкал бы еще, но Лио положил руку поверх его и, сплетая их пальцы вместе, переложил на свой член. Так действительно было гораздо лучше.

И они снова продолжили разогревать свой совместный вулкан. Гало дрочил, стараясь угадать, когда ускориться, сжать сильнее, а когда наоборот — выждать, чтобы отсрочить момент. Кончить одновременно получалось пока редко, но Гало не оставлял попыток.

Немного не успел: ладонь залило горячей спермой, когда ему оставалось еще совсем чуть-чуть, всего несколько последних лихорадочных рывков. Оргазм действительно напоминал извержение, от которого на пару секунд весь мир вокруг словно перестал существовать. А потом вернулся снова: со стуком сердца прижатого к нему вплотную Лио, его прерывистым дыханием и пушистыми прядями на затылке, в которые было приятно зарыться носом, вдохнуть свежесть шампуня и его собственный запах.

Что-то было не так.

— Мне казалось, что ты пониже ростом.

— Ты меня на весу держишь. Давно уже.

— Оу. Извини.

Он поставил Лио на пол, удовлетворенно оглядел встрепанную, но снова находившуюся на привычном уровне макушку, поймал руку и поцеловал отчетливые следы зубов на запястье — значит, снова кусал, чтобы не шуметь, — и впервые задумался, что у кровати и личной комнаты, без необходимости сдерживаться и возиться с тесными штанами, есть свои плюсы.

Пора было ими воспользоваться.

— Ну что, теперь кровать?

— Да, сейчас.

После секса на Гало находило вдохновение. Казалось, донес бы его на руках не только до лифта — по лестнице бы с ним до самой квартиры добежал. Но такое Лио точно бы не оценил, так что Гало терпеливо ждал, пока тот натягивал штаны, поправлял перекрутившиеся ремешки и застегивал молнии. Надевать их, похоже, было не проще, чем снимать.

— Все, можем идти.

Едва зайдя в спальню, Гало завалился на кровать, гостеприимно похлопывая по одеялу рядом.

— Чувствуй себя как дома! — Есть ли у Лио дом и где он, Гало не знал, но был не против, чтобы теперь он поселился здесь. — Кстати, а как ты узнал, где я живу? Ты у меня не спрашивал.

— В базе сотрудников департамента. — Лио расстегнул ремешки и стянул сапоги, взялся за пояс штанов. Гало приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Это уже было интересно.

Надо сказать, со штанами Лио справлялся намного быстрее, и выглядело это гораздо привлекательнее, чем то, что с ними недавно делал сам Гало. Следом за штанами отправилась остальная одежда. На животе засохли потеки спермы, ее пятна остались на свернутых и пристроенных на стуле футболке и штанах. И она до сих пор находилась внутри Лио... Гало почувствовал, что уже сейчас готов на второй заход. Ему казалось, что он готов смотреть на Лио вечно. Трогать — тоже, но тогда все закончилось бы слишком быстро, вечность он бы не вытерпел. Лио наклонился за сапогами, чтобы аккуратно поставить их рядом у стены, и Гало невольно потянулся вперед. А потом Лио выпрямился и наконец посмотрел на него, наверняка с самого начала зная, что тот наблюдал за ним.

— А можешь постоять так еще? — Лио непонимающе нахмурился, и Гало пояснил: — Хочу тебя рассмотреть. Как-то раньше все не получалось. — Ничего не спрашивая, Лио развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя. Гало будто заново оглядел его: тонкие ключицы, жилистые руки — сильные, гораздо сильнее, чем казались с виду, — аккуратный пресс, дорожка светлых волос, уходивших к длинному полувозбужденному члену, который было так приятно брать в рот и чувствовать в себе. — А повернуться можешь?

Лио усмехнулся, но выполнил просьбу. Длинные ноги, ягодицы, на которых уже проступали синяки от пальцев, спина с острыми лопатками и шея со следами засосов. Засосов вообще хватало везде — на плечах и бедрах, на груди и животе — на светлой коже они горели яркими пятнами. Когда именно он успел их оставить, Гало уже не помнил.

— Какой же ты все-таки офигенный!

Лио обернулся. Лицо медленно заливало краской — непривычное зрелище. Это ведь он был самым уверенным из них двоих, иногда Гало казалось, что он совсем не умеет смущаться.

Оказывается, умел. И это шло ему не меньше, чем обычная невозмутимость. 

Под его взглядом Лио потер щеки, подошел к кровати и уселся рядом.

— Тоже раздевайся, теперь моя очередь смотреть на тебя.

— Так ты меня каждый день видишь. — Что бы ему кто ни говорил, носить футболку в штабе департамента Гало считал излишним. Но раздеться проблемой не было никогда. Дело минуты: стащить ботинки, упираясь носками в задники, стянуть штаны и специально надетую перед выходом футболку, скинуть все на пол. Даже вставать с кровати не пришлось.

— Вижу. Иногда это очень отвлекает. — Пальцы Лио пробежались по бицепсу, перебрались на грудь, скользнули ниже. Они словно выводили по телу узоры, от которых во все стороны разбегались мурашки. Пальцы пересчитали кубики пресса, надавили на головку, едва ощутимо погладили ствол, и Гало подался навстречу, пытаясь продлить прикосновение. Не зря подозревал, что смотреть было безопаснее, чем трогать.

— И как?

— Ты тоже офигенный. — Лио мягко улыбнулся, и Гало понял, почему он тогда покраснел: в себе Гало не сомневался, но слышать это от Лио было немного неловко и очень приятно.

Лио наклонился ниже, лизнул ключицу, щекоча волосами подбородок, добрался до соска, несильно прикусил. Дождался стона в ответ и продолжил изучать его языком и пальцами. С выдержкой у Лио всегда было лучше, ему можно было и так. Гало плавился под его прикосновениями, отвечал на них стонами, дрожью, комкал судорожно стиснутыми ладонями покрывало, чтобы не облапить ими плечи и спутанные пряди Лио, не притиснуть его к себе. Хотелось обнимать, тереться всем телом, но Гало сдерживался — сейчас была очередь Лио делать то, чего хотелось ему, и он не собирался мешать. По крайней мере, пока хватало терпения.

Словно почувствовав, что он на пределе, Лио не стал его долго мучить. Волосы и дыхание щекотно скользнули вверх, острый подбородок уперся в грудину, прямо перед ним оказались сияющие глаза.

— У тебя смазка и презервативы есть?

— Ага, сейчас. — Прижимая к себе Лио одной рукой, второй Гало дотянулся до тумбочки, рывком выдвинул ящик и, не глядя, пошарил. В карманах точно были — кажется, ставшая самой необходимой в последние дни вещь, всегда с собой, — но вставать и искать там не хотелось. — Вот оно! — Он все-таки нащупал тюбик со смазкой, положил на кровать рядом. Презерватив вытянул из ящика уже Лио — видно ему со своего места было явно лучше, а ждать, похоже, он тоже не хотел. Хороший знак.

— Значит, трусы у тебя все-таки есть? — Прокомментировал он напоследок содержимое ящика. И прежде, чем Гало успел ответить, исчез с добычей из поля зрения.

— Конечно! У меня все... — Скользкие пальцы забрались в задницу, член накрыл горячий рот, и обсуждать что-либо Гало передумал.

Последним проблеском мысли Гало заставил себя не смотреть вниз — вдобавок к уже имевшимся ощущениям, вид головы Лио у него между ног доводил до оргазма гарантированно, он проверял. Поэтому он снова принялся комкать покрывало, тихо подвывая на одной ноте, таращился в потолок и разрывался между желанием одновременно толкнуться глубже в рот Лио и насадиться на его же пальцы. Перед глазами вспыхивали искры, разгорались ярче, складывались в фиолетово-зеленое пламя, и когда оно почти было готово взорваться сполохом, все вдруг закончилось.

Где-то, будто совсем далеко, зашуршала упаковка презерватива. Лио устроился между ног, надавил, разводя бедра шире. Гало покосился вниз, успел поймать его взгляд и снова запрокинул голову, прогибаясь в пояснице, когда образовавшаяся после пальцев пустота заполнилась членом. 

У них всегда все было быстро, без прелюдий и долгого ожидания. Лио сам его обычно торопил. А теперь входил медленно, не переставая водить рукой по члену, помогая ему расслабиться. Оказавшись внутри, и вовсе замер, прижался губами к его колену. И Гало тихо выдохнул, стараясь не зажиматься, впустить его глубже. А после нескольких первых, таких же неторопливых толчков все-таки обхватил ногами его бедра, вминая в себя, дотянулся руками до плеч, притягивая ближе. Не торопил, просто хотел чувствовать рядом, касаться и целовать — в том темпе, какой задавали движения члена Лио внутри. Раз Лио хотелось медленно — значит, пусть будет медленно.

Гало больше не чувствовал себя вулканом — вулканы не бывают такими заторможенными, не распадаются на части под чужими руками и губами и не стонут, когда от очередного толчка поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Вулканы не испытывают такого удовольствия. Гало был рад, что сейчас он не вулкан.

О том, что надо кончить вместе, Гало тоже не вспомнил — выплеснулся, заливая спермой их обоих, не прикоснувшись к себе, только от того, как идеально сжимало член между их животами, и как при каждом движении терся об него Лио. А потом, не выпуская из кольца рук и ног попытавшегося сразу выйти Лио, дождался его низкого, протяжного стона, который тот теперь не стал сдерживать. Похоже, он все-таки был громким. Гало хотел это проверить — тем более что завтра у них был целый свободный день.

Наверное, главным плюсом кровати была возможность никуда не спешить сразу после, просто полежать рядом или даже заснуть. И не ждать настойчивого стука за дверью туалета или неловкого покашливания Вариса, не вовремя зашедшего за чем-то срочным в кладовую. Стоило накрыться одеялом, но вставать было лень, а навалившийся на него Лио согревал ничуть не хуже.

— Здорово, что тебе так захотелось добраться до дома. Здесь хорошо.

— Не то чтобы захотелось. — Лио сжал переносицу пальцами, словно пытаясь подобрать слова поудачнее. — Но Игнис так многозначительно смотрел, когда объявлял выходной… Остальные тоже уже намекали.

Гало приподнял голову.

— Да ну! А мне почему никто не говорил?

— Ну, они пытались… но ты ведь не понимаешь намеков.

— Как это? Все я понимаю! — Лио покачал головой и улыбнулся — не насмешливо, наоборот, с какой-то нежностью, — и Гало не стал на него обижаться. — Тогда надо было говорить без намеков.

— Без намеков им неудобно. — Лио вздохнул. — Я и сам мог догадаться. Но с тобой слишком хорошо, у меня не получается ни о чем думать.

Выглядел он действительно огорченным. Гало почувствовал, как сердце замерло, а потом скакануло до самого горла. Хотелось то ли обнять его и никогда не отпускать, то ли пойти на третий заход. Или все одновременно.

— Ну и ладно. Душ, туалет и кладовка у меня тоже есть, ничуть не хуже. И гараж! С Матои-техом, конечно, будет сложнее… Но у меня на кухне есть стол! Хочешь на столе?

Лио уставился на него, моргнул, а потом вдруг рассмеялся, звонко и весело и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. А успокоившись, посмотрел снова:

— Можно и стол. Но мне пока хватает кровати. И тебя.

Гало был с ним согласен. Ему тоже всего хватало.


End file.
